Return
by VivienneCrow
Summary: Return' is set ten years after Blade Trinity, with the Daystar Virus having failed to kill Drake and the vampyres. The world is slowly being over run with Vampyres, and knowledge of these creatures is spreading quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Chapter One

"Joshua!!" The child's scream rent the cool night are as she watched her older brother be yanked up into thin air. Staring upwards she wacthed as his young body was dragged over the top of the five story building. Salty wet tears slid down her cheeks as she ran to the fire escape, her tiny hands gripping the slightly wet steel as she pushed herself up the metal steps.

One minute her and her brother had been walking down the small, rubbish littered alleyway towards the small rented apartment they lived in with their mother, and the next Joshua had been yanked into the air. She hadnt even seen anyone grab him.

"Joshua!!" She screamed again as she climbed higher and higher, taking each of the metal steps one at a time with her small spindle legs. Rain began to dribble from the dark clouds overhead, making her steps even slipperior then they were. It was a mission for her tiny body just to make it three flights up. She still had two to go. Her heart pounding agianst her chest cavity, beating out a rythyum of terror and helplessness as she moved, the sound of her brothers screams now spuring her own. She had never heard him scream like that before. It made her pause on the last ladder of steps.

What if the thing that had gotten Joshua came after her? More tears slid down her cheeks, sobs wracking her tiny body. It was a monster, she knew it had to be one of the monsters her mother had read to her about. The ones that lived under the bed and got you when you least expected it. Placing her sneakered foot on the last step of the ladder she grip the railings and starred up, he rain mingling with her tears. She had to save her brother, he was the only one who could protect her and her mother.

Another scream split the air. It echoed around the alleyway making the girl cringe from the sound. Sobbing she pulled back from the stairs and slid back to the corner of the fire escape. Crumpling to the gratted floor she pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her slender arms around them, sobbing into her knees. If she went up their the monster would get her. She couldn't save Joshua, he was supposed to save her.

"Joshua." She whispered pittifully into her legs. Suddenly the screaming stopped. She could hear nothing but the sounds of the city and the rain pelting the escape. Closing her eyes she let the tears trickle down her face, pooling against her alreayd soaked clothing her forhead pressed had agianst her knees. What had the monster done to her brother? Was Joshua dead?

A beastual snarl shuddered through the air as the little girl huddled in terror at the base of the fire excape. Hearing the terrifying sound she opened her eyes and looked up through her wet hair. It was one of the mosters that her mother had told her about! The ones with the sharp teeth and the funny looking eyes. The ones that looked like everyone else but you never saw them when the sun was up. They were the monsters that made the night so scary! Whimpering she tried to push herself futher against the corner not wanting the monster to see her.

"Oh little Princess, where are you?" Hearing the voice of the monster call down to her she tried to keep the scream from escaping her throat. Scrunching her eyes tightly closed she raised her hands and clamped them over her eyes, trying to block out absolutely everything. It wasnt true. This was all a bad dream. Her mother would be walking into her room any minute now and shaking her awake. Her brother would be alseep in his room and there would be no monster. No rain...no scary voice!

"There you are Princess." Screaming the little girl kept her eyes shut not wanting to look at the monster, her nails digging into the side of her face keeping her eyes covered, "How about we go for a little trip? Would you like that?"

"How about you trip on this!" Hearing the second voice the girl opened her eyes to see the monster hovering over her, exlpoding into a fireworks display of yellow lights and gold flashes. Screaming once again the girl covered her face. For several minutes everything was quiet. Again all she could hear was the sound of the city coming to life below her, the rain pouding agianst the sides and roof of the building. Shivering she kept her hands over her ears, muffling the sound of the world around her. It was all background noise to her, her heart beat pounding through her was the only tihng she could hear properly.

Then she felt the vibrations of someone walking up the fire escape. It shuddered under the steady impact, rocking back and forth. Was there another monster? Was he coming to get her too? Feeling the touch of a hand upon her shoulder, she screamed and lashed out, kicking her legs and punching her hands at the monster.

"Hey, hey! It's ok, we're here to help you!" The man said, his voice soothing yet forceful. "You're one of them! A monster!" She screamed trying to inflict as much damage as she possibly could with her tiny legs and arms, "My mama told me about you! You killed my brother!!!"

"It's alright! We're here to save you, the monster is dead, we killed him. Honey settle down, it's alright." Hearing the soothing words and feeling the restraining hands upon her upper arms she stopped kicking and looked up in a young man's face. He didnt look like a monster. But none of them do. He looked young, but older then her brother. His hair was short and spiky and he had a beard. Her dad had a beard.

"Really? You're here to save me?" She asked softly, her voice wavering.  
"Yes, really." He said, smiling softly. Looking over his shoulder she saw a woman, a pretty woman, smiling softly and looking around herself. "Come one sweetie, lets get you out of the rain." Nodding she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him slowly carry her down the fire escape. Looking over his shoulder and up to the roof of the building.  
"Is Joshua coming back?" She asked softly "No sweetheart, he's not." The man said. Nodding her head she wrapped her legs around his waist, "I didnt think so."

Ten years ago Blade and the Night Stalkers wage a battle against the greatest vampyre to live. Dracula. Or Drake as we came to call him. The vampires brought him back from the six thousand year sleep he had placed himself into, hoping to create a race of Daywalker Vampyres. Their plans for world domination were slowly coming true. Blade could no longer work alone fighting the Vampyres, the humans were becoming to aware of what he was doing. Thus he teamed up with us, the Night Stalkers.

We faught long and hard, even developed a biological weapon called the 'Darystar' virus. Using the pure DNA from Drakes blood would have boosted the leathality of the virus. It would have destroyed all Vampyres within a five hundred yard radious of Drake. Many people died for this cause, including Abigal's father, Whistler. A loss that should not have happened.

We could have beaten the Vampyres once and for all, become the saviours of the world. But we failed.  
The Vampyres won.

And now we live in a world where Vampyres rule. Everyone knows who and what Vampyres are. But the world still needs saviours. The Night Stalkers are those saviours. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 

Silence echoed throughout the large sparsley decorated bedroom. A large, low to the ground, bed took up one wall, Chinese windows framing it on either side. On either side of the plush, red sheet coverd bed stood too red mahogany bedside tables, also made to fit low to the ground. A small limestone fountain sat on one bedside table, a replicate of a Chinese katana took up residence on the oppsite table.

Other then the bed and the bedside table there were no other furnishing in the room. That was the way he liked it. Blade, dressed in a pair of black ankle length silk pants, pyjama bottoms prosumably, and nothing to cover his tattoo engraved chest. Sitting upon the bench that ran the width of his bed, placed at the foot, he kept his dark hands placed upon his bent knees.

He has been meditating for the past thirty minutes and his mind had only just begun to wonder. Wonder to a time he wished to forget completely, to only bring out int heat of battle, to make him stronger and fiercer.

"Takin' out a human, as far as the rest of the world is concerned your public enemy number one."

He couldn't bring Whistler back, no matter how much he wanted to. He could still hear the old man going on about things that were out of Blade's control. Admittedly he had gotten a little bit lax in the way he handled things, but still how was he supposed to know they would be filming him?

"Congratulatios, you're famous. Somebody nailed us. Faces all over the papers, television. Media's eating it up."

Shaking his head, he pulled himself off the bench and walked over to the table that lined the opposite wall to his bed. Upon it lay the stylised katana that he always hunted with. It was a gorgeous piece of weaponary, with a black tailered handle, inlaid with silver and a special compartment that kept three very sharp, very silver spikes hidden until the weapon was used improperly. He had wounded many a vampyre with that tricky device. Smirking softly he reached a hand out and ran his ebony fingers along the sharpened blade of the katana. It smooth and sharpened to razor fine edge, the silver polished within an inch of its life, reflecting the dark aura of the Daywalker.

Pulling his hand away from the katana he looked over at the door that inclosed his room from the rest of the facility. Abigail and King were back.

Moving to the darkened closet he opened the doors stripping out of his PJ slacks as he went.

* * *

"Their getting more bold with their attacks. Its no more mister nice vampyre, kiddies." Hannibal King remarked sarcastically as he watched Blade walk into the room wearing his usual black pants, red shirt, black military vest. The cape however was missing. 

"Did you get caught with your pants down again, King?" The Dark Warrior commented as he moved to stand in the middle of the computer station that was housed on a raised platform that overlooked most of the facility.

"Oh my pants-on policy is still in place, thank you very much. But we lost another one. We couldnt get to the vamp until after he had sucked the boy dry." Moving to one of the computers King placed the micro chip from Abigails inhanced bow into the disc drive and opened the video feed. The 19inch screen lit up with the image of the dark alleyway before zooming upwards to the fire escape of the building. The girl was huddle in the corner with the tall vampyre hovering over her. Seconds later King's voice broke through the video, "How about you trip on this!" a released arrow zoomed through the air and struck the vampyre deep in the chest caivty from behind. He vaperised into a cascade of yellow sparks.

Clicking a few buttons King reversed the video and played it agian, listening to his voice, chuckling.  
"You have to admit, my one liners do come at the perfect time. Just blessed i guess." He said turning to smirk at Blade who stood behind him, beefy arms crossed over his chest, his expression was not amused. Pausing King turned back to the monitor.  
"Anywho," Pausing the feed at a perfect angle to view the vamps face King continued, "this is Julian, another of Danica's Bloody Mary Cabana Boys. He was turned a few years before i was and has been living in the compound with Danica for a little over six years. He is one of the higher chew-toys that Danica has, normally going with her everywhere. Her own little blood bank."

Clicking the keys upon the keyboard quickly he zoomed in on the image, enhancing it so they could see the tattoo that proclaimed him Dainca's on his neck just below his earlobe.  
"This is one of her older markings, a mark she gives to only a select few. When i say Julian was one of the hirer chew-toys i mean, he was the JFK of Danica Buddy-buddies. She isnt going to be very happy we dusted him."

"How many such vampyre followers does she have?" Abigail questioned as she too folded her arms across her chest, the bow she faught with slung over her shoulder, crossing her back.  
"At last count, i'd guess about, tewnty maybe thirty, depending on how bored she gets with the old ones. This is Danica Talos we're talking about here people, she does not follow vampyre conventions."

"So are you saying we should expect a retaliation attack from Dainca?" Blade voiced.  
"Nice of you to join the convo big guy, and yes i would say its a big possiblity. She may even bring our good friend Drake. You know how chummy chummy they are at the moment."

Taking a step towards one of the stainless steel tables laddened with weapons Blade grabbed a box of sun dog bullets and played with them, tossing them from hand to hand before throwing them over his shoulder as he walked away. The box hit King in the chest and dropped into his lap.  
"Then you better get prepared as im sure she's on her way."

Shaking his head King opened the box of bullets looking at Abigail. "He really doesnt like me does he"  
"No."


End file.
